When they finally took over
by 910328
Summary: And so the Fourth Shinobi World War ended. The first days of peace always bring laughter through tears. Time to draw conclusions, to answer honestly: what did we lose? What we gained? And what happens to a man who slowly discovers the truth? What are the chances for a normal life for Hatake Kakashi, true child of the war?
1. Hokage's blood from blood

Speech by the Fifth Hokage was held in the late afternoon and was preceded by a meeting of the council of Fire Daimyo. Kakashi sighed, looking at the Shikaku's empty chair, which now was his to make a sit. Shikaku Nara was undoubtedly the smartest member of the council. And it will be difficult to replace it. When Tsunade has made a proposal of appointment Nauto to the Seventh Hokage, truly the strongest ninja of Konoha, two people were against it. For Kakashi their opposition was not a surprise.

"He's too young" said Homura. "He's not 21 yet, there is no chance that he can handle the responsibility. Strenght is one thing, responsibility is something else."

"He's the same age as Gaara, the Fifth Kazekage, one of the latest war's hero" said Tsunade. "And if we are talking about accountability, Naruto showed that for him the most important thing is the life of his comrades and joined to fight when he found out, that its purpose is to protect him. And why? Because he felt responsible."

"It is a violation of the rules, Naruto is a genin." Homura said. Tsunade snorted angrily.

"So! We need to organize Chuunin exam as soon as possible!" said emphatically Feudal Lord.

"If Naruto will take part in the exam, someone who will face him in qualifying, will lose the chance to become Chuunin that year. He's too strong for newbies." Choza noted.

"Exactly" Tsunade nodded, "this rule is not fair nor wise. On the one hand you don't want to allow ninja stronger than many Jonins becoming the Hokage because he's a genin and he's too young, but during the Third War you allowed six-year boy participating in Chuunin exam, because his abilities were so great that you wanted to send him to the battlefield , sending a genin was just not proper."

"There was a war and it was our mistake. But what worries me is not the fact Naruto is a genin" said Koharu. "Hokage's duty is to defend the people not only on the battlefield! He must defend the ordinary villagers, civilians, and not only against enemy ninjas, but against hunger, poverty, demoralization and even illiteracy. Gaara is young, but before he moves, he thinks. He's smart. Can we say the same things about Naruto?"

"I've never heard complaints about the reign of the Fourth Hokage," said Kakashi. "And as his former student, I dare say, that he didn't aspire to the title of expert on the economy and literature. He's uniqueness was not only stuck in combat skills, but also in the fact that he could talk to people and listen to them. Naruto is his son, blood from blood. He has the same ability. He is respected hero."

"Entertainment youngster cannot be Hokage just because he's strong and talkative!" said Koharu. "It's not his generation's time to take over, why don't we go back to the idea of making Hatake Sakumo's son the Hokage?"

"I won't accept the title" Kakashi said quietly. "Believe me, it's for the good of us all. Besides. That war was the best proof... I mean, in few days from now, whoever will be Hokage, today's Chuunins will be Jonins. Don't you see it? They've already took over. And Uzumaki Naruto is not just entertainment youngster. He is the man who can work hard , the higher the pressure, the better he is. Proved it hundreds of times, and all of his former teachers, including me, confirm that. He's not only able to work, he wants to do it. And you're a Konoha Council, Honoured Opinion Watch, precisely in order to advise the Hokage, to be his right hand. And like you were respected and listened by the Fourth Hokage, you will be also respected and listened by his son, I'm sure of it. Koharu-sama, Homura-sama, Uzumaki Naruto has never disappointed our hopes."

There was a long silence, and Feudal Lord stopped fanning.

"In that case," he said "if Tsunade withdraws from office, we have to select a new Hokage . I manage a vote. Who wants to entrust Uzumaki Naruto the function of Seventh Hokage, raise your hand up. So?"


	2. Didn't die for nothing, did they?

Tsunade opened her eyes and turned her back to the Hokage Monument, facing the people gathered in the square. It was her last speech to them. The news spread quickly, people knew that in a moment new Hokage will be announced.

"The people of Konoha, soldiers and civilians, deserve a rest, days of joy and nights without fear. During the last decade much has been done to us to make us victims of the hatred. Uchiha clan's massacre, Orochimaru's attack and the Third Hokage's death, the destruction of the village by the Akatsuki, until the war, which shinobi world had never seen before. Through the years, each of us lost something precious, we lost our homes, our friends and our families. But Konoha is still alive, because while its people living, it would not die. We will rebuild homes and won't disappoint either living or dead friends, we will live, because that's what those who love us want, and those who loved us wanted. War was a time of heroism and honor, but above all, and we cannot forget about it, it was time of hatred and evil. We must not forget the pain to stop the world when it will ever want to make anything similar. We were fighting not for victory itself, but for the peace! It was proved and showed to us by a young man, pulling his hand to the enemy on the battlefield. The man we wanted to protect and who saved us all. Today, the day after the funeral of our loved ones and commemorate heroes of Konoha, with a clear conscience, with the unanimous consent of the Council and all Konoha Jonins, I entrust that shinobi care of the Village of the Leaf. From now on, the Seventh Hokage is Uzumaki Naruto!"

The uproar which rose after these words, made Kakashi all numb for a moment. He felt an inexplicable fear. Like he had just stood on the battlefield, surrounded by fighting people , bloody, face to face with the enemy, which must be killed. Dead Sakura. Dead Sasuke. Dead Gai. Dead... Naruto? The feeling surprised him so much that he swayed. Gai standing next to him patted him on the back laughing and pouring tears. Others was also weeping, most of them shouting joyfully. Kakashi looked around, slightly dazed, and then buzz around intensified because Naruto appeared, dressed in a white coat. He looked different than a few hours earlier, when they summoned him to the Council, told him their will and asked about his willingness to be Hokage. He turned pale as a ghost and then asked if Tsunade is ill. When she denied, he looked at Kakashi. He looked him in the eye. And Kakashi nodded and smiled brightly.

Now, laughing and slightly embarrassed, Naruto was standing in front of the crowd, which was cheering and chanting his name. Kakashi smiled and all his anxiety flew away.

After enthusiastically welcomed Seventh Hokage's first speech, in hokage's office organized the meeting between Naruto and Konoha Jonins. It was short and was made to present the highest situated ninjas. Meeting to discuss any matters concerning was scheduled for Monday, but today Naruto was about to meet with Konoha Chuunins and with the members of the ANBU, and with Konoha Council, which now consists also Tsunade. Kakashi walked out of the office and the various people were congratulated him. When he thanked them but said he's not so meritorious, they laughed.

"That's your boy!" Gai cried enthusiastically. They were insisting to drag him to the bar, Genma invited all for Sake on the occasion of his engagement. Kakashi was convinced. He went with them. Along the way Gai was laughing and crying, saying that Neji would be proud. Kakashi looked at his friend with admiration. Gai was right. Neji didn't die for nothing. He decided to act more like Gai and focus on today's feast and joy, as well as imagining the most possible Sakura's reaction to that day. After all he was really happy and proud as he's never been before. He told himself that the war is over, that the day of reflection and saying goodbye was yesterday, and today is a day of life and hope. He finally felt lighter.


	3. Tonight we're celebrating life

Traditionally, after the announcement of the new Hokage, the village began to feast , an all-night after-war party. People were dancing, singing, laughing, and numerously eating at Ichiraku. Teuchi took care of good publicity and in front of his premises he hung photos of 13 -year-old Naruto and himself over a bowl of ramen. One customer angry because of the long queue, suggested that the picture is a montage, but people shouted him, swearing that they saw that scene with their own eyes and telling how often Naruto is eating in this place, and everyone knows it, and they adviced him to shut up. Passers-by Kakashi came to the conclusion that Naruto won't be able to eat safely at Ichiraku for quite a moment. And that when he'll become aware of this fact, he'll react in his own, usual way, with a cry of disappointment. Kakashi chuckled.

The bar was crowded, loud and fun. They found unoccupied table when the bartender threw out Ebisu, who was loudly scolding Konohamaru. It turned out that genin slipped into the bar using Oiroke no Jutsu, and unaware Ebisu sat next to him and started flirting. Terrified Konohamaru didn't even touch his drink, because he had to undo the jutsu. As a result, furious Ebisu yelled at him and both were asked to leave.

After nine Sake shots everything got hot. Gai called Genma to wrestling on hands. Raido and Kotetsu were singing a song without meaning and without melody, and Izumo was counting money and wondering how much more he can drink. Kakashi was behaving like everyone else, he was laughing and talking, he told a joke. However, the ninth shot was like a blow to the head. It made him sick and returned the impression of being trapped on the battlefield, the buzz turned into screams of the dying, and spilled alcohol seemed to be blood stains. He didn't understand what was happening, he was drunk, but that couldn't explain his rising panic.

"Kakashi!" Gai yelled, "Your turn! Show us the strength of your arm!"

Defeated Genma snorted and staggered to the bar to order another bottle.

"Another time, Gai" Kakashi gasped, standing up with difficulty. "I just remembered that... I... I promised to visit Yamato in the hospital."

"And so, Yamato..." Kotetsu mumbled in the middle of the chorus "Say him hi from us..."

"Yes," Izumo belched over a pile of coins "Tell him to come back to us... soon!"

Kakashi nodded and walked unsteadily to the exit, found Genma, thanked him, congratulated him again and finally found himself in the open air.

"Kakashi" Gai was behind him, and though he staggered in the door, he was still standing "What's with you? At this hour there are no visitors allowed in a hospital."

"Well, because..." Kakashi hesitated, but was feeling too much spinning in his head to come up with something reasonable "sorry, Gai, I'm just fucking tired."

"Understood" Gai grinned "long sleep will put you on your feet! See you tomorrow!"

Kakashi was not going to go home. Although the invasion of Pain and destruction of Konoha have been a lot of time ago and now he didn't have to share an apartment with Raido and Yamato, but his new room seemed to be a cold and dark place where it's easy to start thinking about sad things. Gai advised him once to buy orange wallpapers in "Ninja Scroll's" style, but not really fancy this film Kakashi took it as pretentious and ridiculous.

Feast was going on but because of late hour, kids disappeared from the streets, and more young couples and the police, who kept order and security appeared. Kakashi was drunk and felt uncomfortable. Not knowing where he was going, wandered around the city, and finally got to the center, where people were dancing. They seemed to be happy, so Kakashi decided to stop for a moment and take a look, get rid of anxiety. Suddenly he felt someone squeezed his hand and was pulling him from the crowd. He turned around. The woman had long black hair, beautiful green eyes, big breasts and a shapely figure, emphasized by tight red dress not reaching the knees. She smiled at him encouragingly. Her hand was small and cozy and warm.

"Hi, handsome," she said, moving closer to him and hugging him around the waist "would you like to celebrate a little with Emi?"

Kakashi swallowed. He was stunned and had no control over the thousands of thoughts that flashed through his head. And then he relaxed.

"Sure, I want" he mumbled, embracing her "what I wanted to... after all... it is supposed to be... tonight we're celebrating life..."

The woman laughed resounding and clung to him.

"Nicely said! Come to my place."

The first thing he noticed in her room - she had fiery red wallpaper. He had no time for further observation, because she pulled him by the hand, straight into the big bed , the only piece of furniture in the apartment. He took the initiative without any hesitation and soon they were burning. Without thinkng Kakashi was finally alive.

Half an hour later they were lying next to each other, panting and steaming. Emi raised up on one elbow and smiled playfully.

"Hell yeah... so you actually did it before!" she said cheerfully.

"Many times I have been on missions outside the village and I've..." Kakashi paused and frowned "...and now, from where it came that I've never..."

Emi sat up, brushed her hair back from her forehead and looked at him.

"Hatake Kakashi..." she said thoughtfully "Konoha Jonins aren't our frequent customers. Yeah, there are exceptions. But we, in the industry, we all know each other, and you, sweetheart, together with your stupid-hairstyle friend were considered to be eternal virgins. But here you go! And to think that I was the first of us all, seeing your... your true face..."

Kakashi sat up slowly, feeling embarrassed. He felt sober. It was true, he's never used the services of prostitutes nor in Konoha and beyond. Simply put, some of the saved girls, were feeling excitement at the thought of adventure with a masked warrior. And he was a man and had his needs. He fell in love twice. He met prostitutes once, at his sole mission with master Jiraya. Sannin encouraged him to choose one. He refused. They were much older than him.

"Heeey" Emi patted him on the shoulder "what's that? You're not offended by 'eternal virgin', are you? Today you were amazing..."

"You too" said Kakashi "for the first time in such a long time I felt so good."

"The night is long..." Emi whispered and lay down on her back, smiling.

"I'm sorry. Gotta go" Kakashi said, and reached for his lying on the floor boxers. Emi sat up quickly and pulled the covers up to her chin. She contorted lips, obviously annoyed.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" she asked angrily. "Would you, all ninjas, rather smell blood, practicing push-ups and throw knives like crazy to have an orgasm?! You prefer that than relationship with a woman, you prefer that than love, this is sick and pathetic! And that's your true face, you know? You're not a men, if half an hour in bed is your limit! Not surprising in Konoha so many of you live alone!"

"Emi..." Kakashi founded pants, reached into his pocket and pulled out two bills. "I'm willing to pay you for these wonderful half hour. If I spent the next half hour with you, I wouldn't be able to pay." He put money on the quilt and got dressed. "Anyway... maybe you're right and I'm nothing but a killing machine, I wonder myself, but what I found completely crazy is the fact you actually bothered to tell me that. I'm just confused, not offended. Thank you for tonight." Kakashi smiled and left. When he closed the door, Emi slammed her fist on the mattress and cursed.

It was late night. Young lovers hid in their homes. Singles were ruling the streets. Most drunk and happy, walking in groups and singing , occasionally shouting slogans in honor of the new Hokage. Drunk and sad minority was sneaking quietly to home. Kakashi felt the emptiness and fatigue. He was no longer thinking of anything, just his own bed. His brain from time to time provide him the images of the battlefield. He was shaking his head then, not being able to erase them. When he reached the door of his apartment, a surprise was waiting for him. With his head under the doormat Maito Gai was snoring. Kakashi groaned loudly and called a friend. When it didn't work, he leaned down and jerked him violently. Gai jumped up, doormat fell to the ground.

"Ka-Kakashi!" Gai murmured. "Finally!.. Me... well... this... waitin' for you!.. But you... not come!.. So... I fell asleep!.."

"Yeah... and why not fallen asleep at home?.." Kakashi asked, feeling tired legs bend under him. Gai saluted briskly, hitting himself in the eye.

"I could not hit home!.." after these words Gai's eyes started to close. Kakashi groaned again, but realized that he has two options. Carrying a friend to his apartment, or let him into his own apartment. Leaving him under the doormat wasn't even considered. Bringing a drunken adult, well-built man into the house somewhere in the village and walking all that way back, in that night seemed to be effort over the possibilities. Kakashi grabbed Gai's arms and pulled him up.

"Get up, man" he grunted "We're at home already. Gai. Gai!.."

After several attempts Kakashi raised him to his feet , opened the door and together they stumbled into the apartment. When Kakashi closed the door, leaning on the wall, Gai got into bed, he threw himself on it and fell asleep immediately. Kakashi looked around and sighed. He spread a blanket on the floor, took off his vest and head protector, and wrapped himself up in the second blanket, and when he put his head was already asleep.


End file.
